It Is Enough!
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Cukup sudah! Sakura sudah muak dengan semuanya. Ia tak bisa lagi bersabar dan terus bersabar, saat menyaksikan kemesraan kekasih pirangnya dengan wanita lain. Rasanya sangat sakit didalam hati, perih bagaikan disayat. Ia muak! Ia jenuh! Dan ia tak mau bersabar lagi./OOC/AU/NaruSaku-ever/Boring & mainstream theme


**It Is Enough!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : NaruSaku always. Warning : Mainstream theme. OOC. Typos.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

.

.

.

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Berulang kali perempuan cantik berbadan kurus— ramping itu menarik nafas dengan rasa berat. Dadanya bergerumuh, jantungnya berdetak keras, dan wajahnya memanas seperti— terbakar.

Ino yang duduk disebelah wanita bernama Sakura itu, terus mengelus punggungnya. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkannya, dan tiada lelah mengatakan kepadanya untuk terus bersabar. Mengingatkan bahwa saat ini mereka sedang berada ditempat umum.

Kembali Sakura menghembuskan nafas— kesabaran. Menaikan dada, dan mengulanginya lagi seperti itu. Melihat sang sahabat pinkish yang benar-benar nampak kacau, hanya bisa membuat Ino meringis tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa selain menenangkannya.

"Aku mohon, tenangkan dirimu.." Kedua iris jade milik Sakura tersimpan dibalik kelopak. Hanya sejenak, dan kembali ia tampilkan. "Bukan, 'kah hal seperti ini sudah biasa untukmu."

Ino tersenyum kaku, tatkala mendapat picingan tajam dari sepasang bola mata hijau emerald milik Sakura yang menyala terang.

"Ini masih baru, Ino. Sulit bagiku untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan Naruto yang sekarang..." Hardik perempuan itu dengan nafas berhamburan. Ino tertawa— kaku, melirik wanita cantik disebelahnya duduk.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau yang memulai semua ini..." Kali ini Sakura melotot lebar, hingga matanya nyaris melompat keluar.

"Walaupun aku yang memulai duluan, tapi tetap saja aku ini kekasihnya, sudah seharusnya dia bisa menghargaiku sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi yang ada, cobalah kau lihat secara baik-baik, ino.. dia bahkan tak menyadari kehadiranku disini." Sakura mencerca si kekasih pirangnya yang berada jauh dari mejanya dengan tuntutan panjang, hingga habis dalam satu pertahanan nafasnya.

"Iya aku tahu. Tapikan.. itu bukan ke—"

"Ino !" Kalimat Ino urung terlontar hingga tuntas. "Kau dan Sai, kalian berdua sama saja. Sama-sama pasangan yang tidak bisa membaca situasi.." Sakura menghardik sang sahabat blonde yang kala itu memanyunkan bibir, akibat mendapat semburan pedas dari lidah tajamnya.

Mengiraukan rajukn Ino, Sakura tak acuh dan malah kembali memandang lurus ke depan. Memerhatikan dari jarak beberapa meter, seorang lelaki berparas tampan dan bersurai pirang layu, yang nampak sedang bercengkrama dengan wanita lain dari dirinya.

Dari pada mendapat semburan pedas seperti tadi lagi, terpaksa Ino lebih memilih diam dan membungkam mulutnya saja. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi, sambil menontoni Sakura yang tengah— meluap bak air mendidih.

Tangan mungil milik si perempuan gulali terkepal, membentuk sebuah tinju. Semua giginya yang berada didalam rongga saling bersahutan— bergemelutuk. Matanya memancarkan kobaran api amarah. Namun bodohnya, ia hanya diam menahan diri sambil terus menyaksikan adengan— menyakitkan yang tersaji didepan matanya secara langsung dan terang-terangan.

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Sementara ditempat yang menjadi fokus perhatian Sakura...

Segaris senyum tipis tertampil antara tulus— tak tulus di wajah tampan Naruto, membuat perempuan cantik nan sexy diseberang mejanya tersipu malu karenanya.

"Sayang, hari ini kau terlihat sangat cantik.." Pemuda itu mengeluarkan rayuan gombal adalannya.

Sakura yang berada jauh dari tempat Naruto, bahkan tak terlihat oleh lelaki itu. Tampak disana, ia menggenggam dengan sekuat tenaga batang sendok besi ditangannya hingga bengkok.

Ino merinding melihat keganasan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Mei mengulum senyum— malu. "Naruto-kun, jangan menggoda terus, aku jadi malu tahu.." Ucap wanita itu sambil menangkup kedua pipi bersemunya menggunakan tangan.

Naruto tertawa, lalu segera ia raih kedua tangan mulus Mei. "Ini bukan hanya rayuan semata, tapi ini kejujuran dari ketuluasan hatiku." Ia mengecup punggung tangan Mei, dan sukses membuat empunya semakin merona— pekat.

'Lihat kesini! Ayo lihat kesini, Baka Naruto!' Inner Sakura berteriak lantang, memanggil pria disana agar melihat kearahnya. Namun sayang, panggilan innernya tak bisa didengar oleh Naruto maupun orang, kecuali dirinya sendiri yang bisa mendengarnya.

'Brengsek! Dinama letak matamu, Baka!'

Tangan kokoh Naruto terjulur panjang, menyentuh pipi Mei yang tengah bersemu. "Cantik-ku, aku mencintaimu sayangku.." Ungkapnya, sambil mengelus pipi Mei.

'BIADAB! Itu kata-kata yang biasa kau katakan untukku, Naruto. Aargghh..! Dasar wanita jalang, brengsek..' Sakura memaki Mei dalam hati. Raganya duduk gelisah, dan kobaran api— cemburu semakin ganas menerkam sebagian jiwanya yang mendadak gelap.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu, Naruto-kun..." Lelaki bermata sipit dengan iris biru tajam itu kembali mengulas senyum. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Mei.

Menyadari hal yang ingin Naruto lakukan kepadanya, Mei segera memejamkan kedua matanya dengan perlahan. Wajah Naruto semakin berada dekat dengan wajah Mei, sedikit lagi bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

Nyaris sekali...

...hanya tinggal beberapa centi...

 **Gubrakk!**

Mei nyaris berhasil merasakan bibir esksotis milik Naruto, sebelum kemudian gagal ketika seseorang yang berada jauh dari seberang meja mereka menggebrak meja makan sampai menjatuhkan satu buah gelas kaca hingga pecah berhamburan.

Mei bersama dengan Naruto juga, melihat keasal suara gebrakan keras tersebut.

Ino terlonjak, namun ia tak berkutik ditempatnya karena ketakutan melihat aura membunuh yang mengelilingi sekitar Sakura.

"CUKUP! HENTIKAN INI, NARUTO!"

Spontan, Naruto melotot lebar saat telah menyadari siapa orang yang menggebrak meja tadi. Ia meneguk ludah. Berasa berat dan sulit ketika mengalir turun di tenggorokan.

Mei juga tak kalah horornya dengan Naruto.

"S–sakura.. apa yang—"

"AKU MUAK DENGAN SEMUA INI!"

Teriakan furtasi Sakura sukses menyela kalimat Naruto. Kakinya menendang kursi bekas tempat duduknya tadi, dan begitu terjengkal ia lalu mengabaikannya. Perempuan itu bergegas melangkah, segera mendatangi tempat dimana tadi saat sang kekasih bermesraan dengan wanita lain.

Buru-buru Naruto berdiri, kemudian langsung keluar dari kursi melalui celah meja.

Sakura tiba ditempat Naruto.

"Sakura sayang, ka—" Jemarinya langsung menarik pergelangan Naruto, lalu membawa lengan pria itu ke dalam pelukan tangannya.

"APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR, HAH!" Kembali ia menghardik— murka. "KAU LUPA DENGAN PESANKU? LUPA DENGAN PERJANJIAN KITA? KESEPAKATAN KITA!?"

Orang-orang yang berkumpulan dilokasi taman hanya menundukan kepala, tak berani menengadah karena takut bertemu pandang dengan wajah Sakura yang saat ini benar-benar terlihat horor, seolah dia akan langsung menelan hidup-hidup jika ada orang yang sampai berani mempertemukan pandangan matanya.

"Sakura, tenang—"

"DIAM!" Naruto bungkam dalam pegangan erat Sakura, yang seperti takut untuk kehilangan dirinya. "Sekarang, biar aku yang akan memutuskan semuanya.."

Sontak, semua yang ada dilokasi taman tersebut menengadah, memerhatikan Sakura yang berdiri ditengah sana sambil menggandeng pergelangan Naruto dengan sangat erat.

"Sudah cukup! Aku membatalkan kontrak Naruto dengan Sutradara Kakashi, dan jangan pernah lagi kalian mengontrak tunanganku untuk melanjutkan drama sialan ini lagi..."

Spontan, semua para pekerja pembuat film Drama Asia yang ada dilokasi syuting terbelalak kaget setelah mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

Kakashi si rambut ubanan yang bertampang malas segera meninggalkan kursinya. "Sakura, keputusanmu ini bisa membuat kita rugi besar.."

"Aku tak peduli, karena ini kesalahmu sendiri. Dari beberapa hari lalu sebelum memulai syuting episode 8, kita sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk tak mengadakan scene kiss.."

Telunjuk lentik Sakura mengacung, lalu menuding wajah Kakashi yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. "Lihatlah sekarang, kau malah melanggar satu larangan kerasku. Dengar, Tuan Sawah! Dalam beberapa bulan ini, aku masih bersabar menghadapimu..."

Naruto mengelus punggung kecil Sakura, mencoba untuk menenangkan sang kekasih. "Tenanglah, sayang..."

Kakashi tersentak, tatkala Sakura mencekal kerah kemejanya dengan gagah berani. Naruto panik, namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain diam dan menyaksikan Sakura yang sedang murka kepada Kakashi yang telah menayangkan Serial Drama Asia dengan dirinya yang menjadi pasangan dari si wanita pemeran utama yang diperankan oleh Mei Terumi.

"Mulai dari kau menggantikan peranku dengan Mei, aku masih bersabar. Dan aku juga masih bisa bersabar sedikit, ketika melihat adegan mesra Naruto bersama Mei dalam drama terkutuk ini. Tapi sekarang, urat kesabaranku sudah putus, dan keputusan yang aku pilih sudah bulat.."

Sakura semakin mencondongkan wajahnya ke dekat Kakashi, membuat lelaki berambut jabrik ke samping itu bersusah— payah meneguk ludah.

"Aku dan Naruto.. sekarang, kami berdua sudah PUTUS KONTRAK DENGANMU!" Perempuan itu melepaskan cengkramannya terhadap Kakashi, dengan cara mendorongnya, hingga lelaki itu terhuyung dibuatnya. "Jadi sekarang, jangan ganggu kami berdua lagi."

"Ehh! Tap—"

"Ayo Naru sayang, kita pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini !"

Kakashi tak sempat protes, tatkala Sakura menarik tangan Naruto kemudian langsung membawanya pergi meninggalkan lokasi syuting.

Keduanya berlalu tanpa menoleh.

Kakashi diam membatu. Ia shock, memikirkan betapa banyaknya kerugian besar yang akan ia alami jika Serial Drama Asia ini tidak dilanjutkan, ditambah lagi dengan pembatalan kontraknya bersama Sakura.

Hatake Kakashi, Manager sekaligus Sutradara berbakat... Ia akan mengalami kerugian besar, atau bahkan sampai berlipat ganda kerugian yang melandanya.

"S–senpai, b–bagaimana ini.." Yamato yang merupakan asisten Kakashi, bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

Kakashi menoleh kearah perkumpulan para pekerja. Matanya melotot begitu lebar, membuat semua anak buahnya yang sedang berkumpul, gemetaran karena ketakutan melihat tatapan memangsanya.

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Pergerakan Sakura saat hendak masuk ke dalam mobil tertahan, kala pergelangan yang dibaluti oleh otot-otot nan kokoh menghalangi pintu untuk dirinya lewat. Ia segera menoleh ke samping, menatap pria tampan didekatnya.

"Menyingkir dariku !" Desis perempuan itu.

Naruto menyeringit dengan raut heran. "Sejak meninggalkan tempat syuting, kenapa kau jadi mengabaikanku seperti ini ?" Sakura mengembuskan nafasnya dengan cara kasar. "Apa kau juga marah kepadaku ?"

"..." Sakura tak menjawab, hanya mempertemukan picingan tajamnya dengan tatapan datar si kekasih blonde.

Naruto berdecak. "Oh, ayolah Sakura. Kau tahu sendiri, 'kan, bahwa semua ini bukan kamauanku.." Tangan kurus perempuan itu ia raih, lalu ia genggam dengan sentuhan lembut.

Sakura mendesah frustasi. "Kau bilang ini bukan kemauanmu, lalu kenapa kau tak menolak saat Sutradara Kakashi mengadakan scene kiss dalam Serial Drama itu.." Hardiknya, masih merasa begitu kesal saat kembali mengingat Mei yang tadi nyaris merasakan bibir sexy Naruto.

"Maaf.. aku sama sekali tidak tahu, karena aku kira kalian sudah sepakat dengan scene kiss itu." Pria itu mengelus punggung tangan Sakura, membuat amarah wanita itu mulai mereda dengan perlahan.

"Sudah, tak apa. Mulai dari sekarang, kontrakmu dengan Sutradara Kakashi sudah aku putuskan..." Naruto tersenyum— cukup lebar. "Jadi tidak akan ada lagi kesibukan syuting syuting dan syuting, yang akan menyita waktu kita untuk menghabiskan 'long time' bersama." Imbuh perempuan itu lagi.

Kepala Naruto mencondong, lalu dahi lebar Sakura mendapat kecupan dari bibirnya. "Terimakasih.." Tuturnya dengan suara pelan.

Sakura mengulum senyum. Ia bergegas mendekatkan diri dengan Naruto, kemudian langsung memeluk tubuh kokoh tersebut. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naru-ku sayang.." Lelaki itu mendaratkan kecupan lembutnya diatas puncak kepala gulali Sakura.

"Hmm.. I love you too, dear." Balas pemuda itu.

Sakura bergumam pelan, lalu menyandarkan sisi wajahnya di dada kokoh Naruto yang terasa nyaman dan hangat bagi dirinya tersendiri.

"Heh! lucu sekali. Kau yang sudah membawaku masuk ke dalam dunia Entertainment, dan kau pula yang menarikku keluar dari duania Entertainment.."

Sakura menarik kembali wajahnya dari balik dada bidang Naruto. "Aku menyesal, karena sudah mengenalkan tunangan dari Aktris ternama sepertiku, yang malah menjadikanmu seorang Aktor tampan yang banyak digilai wanita.." Ia menutur dengan nada kesal, membuat si kekasih blonde tertawa geli karenanya.

"Sudah, jangan diselali lagi. Yang penting sekarang, kita sudah terbebas dari genggaman tangan Sutradara Kakashi..." Sakura terkikik geli, lalu mengangguk riang.

"Good girl! Sekarang, ayo kita pergi cari tempat makan siang yang nyaman, setelah itu aku akan langsung mengantarmu pulang. Tapi.. sesudah kita menghabiskan waktu kencan di taman kota."

Lagi-lagi Sakura mengangguk, pertanda bahwa menerima ajakan dari Naruto.

Lelaki beriris blue safir itu segera membukakan pintu mobil sedannya untuk Sakura.

"Silahkan masuk, My Cherry Blossom !"

Sebelum masuk, Sakura melempar senyum manis dulu kepada Naruto. Setelah itu, baru kemudian ia masuk ke dalam mobil.

Naruto segera menyusul, masuk lalu menutup pintu.

 **Blamm!**

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Gerakan Naruto saat hendak memutar kuci mobil terhenti, kala Sakura menahan pergelangannya. Sambil memasang wajah penuh tanya, ia menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Ada apa ?"

"Kita akan langsung pergi ?" Tak menjawab lebih dulu, perempuan itu malah balik bertanya.

"Ya, tentu.."

Sakura mendengus. "Ck! Secepat itu ?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tanpa bersenang-senang lebih dulu ?"

Kali ini Naruto menyeringit. "Bersenang-senang? Bukan, 'kah nanti kita juga akan bersenang-senang di restoran dan di taman kota.."

Lagi-lagi Sakura mendengus, kali ini sedikit lebih keras. "Bukan bersenang-senang seperti itu yang aku maksud." Jelasnya singkat, dan penuh rahasia.

Namun sayang, penjelasan yang Sakura jelaskan nampaknya tak membuat Naruto mudah peka dengan apa yang ia maksud.

"Hm, lalu !?"

Wanita itu mendesah. Ia bergeming, meninggalkan tempat duduknya kemudian mendekati Naruto yang berada disebelahnya. Sambil menyahutkan tatapan mata mereka, sepasang paha pria itu ia jadikan sebagai pangkuan untuknya mendudukan diri.

"Maksudku.. bagaimana kalau kita melakukan ehemm.. sesuatu yang menyenangkan sebelum pergi"

Kini Naruto mengerti dengan maksud Sakura.

"Boleh saja. Tapi.. jangan disini. Okay !" Sakura merengut, bibir mungilnya memanyun.

Tatkala Naruto hendak menurunkan Sakura dari atas pangkuannya, perempuan itu segera memberatkan tubuhnya dengan sengaja. Tangannya melingkari bagian leher Naruto, lalu bibir bawahnya sendiri ia gigit— gemas.

"Only A kiss, don't more. Okay !" Bujuk wanita cantik itu tak sabar, ingin secepatnya mengulum bibir merah yang sejak tadi terus— menerus menggoda hasratnya.

Naruto menampilkan seringainya. "Yeah, no problem.."

Sakura tersenyum puas setelah mendengar jawaban tersebut. Dan setelahnya, yang Naruto rasakan selanjutnya hanya lumatan rakus terhadap bibirnya. Ia berdesis— geram, menikmati bibir peach Sakura yang sedang menggigiti bibir tipis miliknya dengan lumatan gemas.

Sakura menangkup kedua sisi wajah Naruto. Ia membawanya agar mendongak, supaya memudahkan dirinya untuk lebih puas lagi merasakan bibir Naruto yang terasa begitu nikmat baginya.

Dari luar kaca mobil hitam— gelap, hanya terlihat dengan pandangan samar, bayang-bayang sepasang anak adam dan hawa didalamnya yang entah sedang melakukan apa.

Hanya Tuhan dan mereka-lah yang tahu...

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

 ***The End***


End file.
